KUGA Natsuki - La vérité
by DevilK
Summary: Tout est dans le titre mes agneaux !


**Bonsoir à toutes et tous, bonne année et bonne santé ! **

**Après une bonne petite période de fêtes, je reviens avec un petit quelque chose. Je poste simplement ce petit rien qui explique selon moi, le réveil de Natsuki l'HiME de Glace. Je m'étais inscrite il y a quelque temps sur un Forum de Mai-HiME et avait choisi d'incarner ce personnage. Les administrateur nous mettaient à l'épreuve en nous demandant de décrire l'histoire de notre personnage (1ere partie ci-dessous) ainsi qu'en jugeant notre niveau pour RP (2ème partie à la première personne). J'ai pris plaisir à jouer ce personnage en compagnie de mon senpai qui pour le coup, incarnait Shizuru ... XD**

**Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter pleinement, malheureusement le forum est un peu "mort" mais bon ! **

**Je travail actuellement et officiellement sur "Quand le masque tombe" et "In The Dark". Officieusement, je travail aussi sur une toute nouvelle fiction Shiznat ainsi que sur deux autres paires que je n'avais encore jamais exploité. Il s'agit de Lucy/Erza de Fairy Tail et Yumi/Sachiko de Maria-sama ga miteru. **

**Je vous le dis juste à titre d'information, voila =p**

**L'histoire de Natsuki est un peu courte mais tout le monde la connait. Ici, seule l'"avant Fuuka" m'importait, d'où la petitesse du récit. Mais à cette heure ci, c'est tout ce dont mon cerveau est capable pour vous faire patienter. **

**Bonne lecture, commentez dans la mesure du possible (ça fait toujours plaisir je vous assure).**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

**KUGA NATSUKI**

_**La Vérité**_

* * *

_**x**_

Un 15 Août, le soir, Natsuki vint au monde sous les yeux heureux de sa famille. Mais l'enfant tant désiré devint rapidement une source de problème.

Saeko, femme scientifique de la première division, découvrit rapidement que sa petite fille adorée était une HiME. Intriguée, mais surtout inquiète, la mère de Natsuki continua ses recherches à propos du fameux festival.

Encore innocente, la fillette ne connaissait pas encore son funeste destin et vivait des journées heureuses dans l'insouciance. Au côté d'une famille aimante et d'un fidèle petit chien, Duran, tout allait pour le mieux. Pourtant, les choses se bousculèrent subitement dans la vie de Natsuki.

Une nuit, Saeko emporta avec elle son enfant et fuit la première division en voiture. Roulant à une vitesse surprenante, Natsuki, effrayée, s'interrogeait sur le comportement de sa mère. Au moment où la voiture passa par-dessus la barrière et tomba de la falaise, ce fut à cet instant que le monde de la jeune Kuga s'écroula.

Seule survivante de l'accident, Natsuki se retrouva dans le coma. Son père, lasse, délaissa sa fille avant de se retrouver dans les bras d'une nouvelle femme.

Se réveillant seule au monde, la convalescente se jura de ne plus jamais faire confiance à personne. Dès lors, elle fit des recherches sur la cause de la mort de sa mère. Et rapidement, elle découvrit son identité en tant que HiME.

Poursuivant sa quête de vengeance, Natsuki fera connaissance avec son Child, Duran. Un nom qu'elle donna à ce dernier en l'honneur de son ancien compagnon. Ensemble, ils seront encore plus forts.

La dernière information que notre jeune demoiselle découvrit fut que les HiME se rassemblaient petit à petit à l'académie Fuuka.

_-o-_

Mon nom est Kuga Natsuki et depuis la mort de ma mère, je suis obsédée par l'envie de vengeance. Depuis qu'il me l'était permit, je me renseignais sur les activités de ma mère. Mais mes recherches ne menaient à rien, les pistes se brouillaient et je revenais au point de départ à chaque fois. Furieuse de ne rien trouver, j'allais abandonner quand par un après midi pluvieux, il me trouva. Son nom est Sakomizu Kaiji : agent de la Première Division. Il désapprouva la mort de ma mère et c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'aida dans ma quête. Je fût à sa charge et scolarisée dans l'établissement qui lui servait de couverture. J'obtins rapidement une bourse d'étude et ne chercha pas plus loin. J'ignorais encore qu'il y avais une tout autre raison derrière tout ça. Il m'en apprit plus le travail de ma mère et les projets de son organisation. Il me parla des HiME et le rôle important qu'elles avaient. Bien sûr, il ne savait que très peu de chose à ce sujet. Ma mère aurait découvert la vérité, ce serait pour me protéger qu'elle tourna le dos à son travail et trouva la mort ce soir là. Ma haine ne faisait que grandir et c'est bien décidé à en connaître d'avantage, que j'infiltrais leur réseau et leur laboratoire.

Ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle. Sakomizu me conduit au fin fond d'une forêt et me montra un labo' souterrain. Il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner, si ils le voyaient, il perdrait la vie. Je me suis donc faufilé seule dans les bouches d'aération en suivant le plan qu'il m'avait fournis. Je devais faire vite et ne pas faire de bruit surtout. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avaient autant d'agents de sécurité, que pouvait-ils bien cacher bon sang ?! Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, il fallait que je me dépêche avant qu'ils ne détectent ma présence. Arrivant dans un bureau, je sortie de ma cachette et commença mes recherches en guettant le moindre bruit de pas. Par chance, un dossier traînait imprudemment à la vue de tous. Je le pris en main et resta stupéfaite. C'était les recherches de ma mère, ce à quoi elle avait consacré sa vie et qui finalement, le lui avait enlever. Je ne comprenais rien à tout son charabia ! La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, me faisant sursauter. Un homme en noir se tenait dans l'encadrement et sans crier gare, se jeta sur moi.

« Hey, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?! »

« N'approche pas ! »

Prise de panique, je mit mes mains devant moi en fermant brusquement les yeux. J'entendis un coup de feu retentir, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. L'homme qui devait m'attraper, se retrouva congelé sous mes yeux ébahis. La peur s'empara de mon être quand je découvrit ce que je tenais dans les mains : deux revolvers à drôle de forme. Je pensais l'avoir tué, mon premier crime. L'alarme retentit, il était temps pour moi de mettre les voiles. Quittant les lieux par le même chemin que j'avais emprunter pour venir, je les entendais se hâter pour me retrouver.

« Elle est passée par là, retrouvez là ! »

J'avais peur, j'étais tellement effrayée que la nausée m'aurait prise à coup sûr si je n'étais pas autant occupée à sauver ma peau. Je venais d'abattre un homme et pourtant je ne regrettais rien. Ils méritaient tous le même traitement pour avoir provoquer la mort de l'être le plus cher à mon cœur ! Mon périple touchait à sa fin, je voyais la sortie et c'est avec toute l'énergie que la peur ne m'avait pas encore prise, que je me hâtais à prendre l'air frais. Déboulant en roulade, je fût arrêter par un arbre. Ma joie fut de courte durée quand je regardais autour de moi, ils m'attendaient les enflures ! J'étais prise au piège comme un vulgaire lapin !

« Ne bouge plus »

Ils étaient tous armé jusqu'au dents, je ne ferais pas le poids même si j'étais armée moi aussi. Mes yeux regardèrent dans tout les sens, il fallait que je me sorte de là ! J'étais encerclée de toute part, si je faisais marche arrière, ils m'auraient attraper sans peine. Que faire ? Je fermais les yeux en les voyant me prendre pour cible. La peur me prit entièrement, mes membres se mirent à trembler et j'en tombais à genoux. Sakomizu ne viendrait pas m'aider, ma mère n'était plus là pour me protéger, je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter à part moi même ! Si seulement Duran ne m'avait pas abandonné lui aussi, il serait venue m'aider lui. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues en pensant à lui, sans remarquer la froideur qui se levait autour de moi. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, n'importe qui mais je ne veux pas mourir !

« DURAN ! »

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'espérais en hurlant le nom de mon compagnon à quatre pattes mais je les ai tous prit de court. Des pics de glaces m'entouraient, j'en était surprise et rassurée par l'aura de bienveillance qui s'en dégageait. Un hurlement retentit quand un loup mécanique en sortit.

« Elle s'est réveillée, choper là ! »

En position d'attaque, mon nouvel allié repoussa toute nuisance avant de m'attraper par mon uniforme et faire un bond spectaculaire pour nous sortir de là. Trop épuisée par ma fuite et encore sous le choc de tans d'émotion, je perdit connaissance.

Je me suis réveiller chez moi. Sakomizu m'attendait, tranquillement assis sur une des chaises de mon salon, à lire le dossier que j'avais voler la veille. Il me sourit et m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était produit après mon évanouissement. Il me décrypta se qu'il avait comprit et l'utilisation des « Elements » ainsi que celui du « Child ». J'avais tellement de question à lui poser mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, il me coupa dans mon élan en me montrant l'heure. Je soupirais, il était temps d'embarquer pour Fuuka.


End file.
